


Ranch Cannon

by Jazz_and_Prowls_Little_Sparkling (Skyrange)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Flying organics that aren't meant to fly, Gen, Humor, Knockout messed with Megatron's cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrange/pseuds/Jazz_and_Prowls_Little_Sparkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out does an unauthorized experiment on Megatron's cannon and doesn't tell him. The next time Megatron faces the Autobots in battle, everyone gets a surprise that is just hilarious! At least, up until Miko is sent flying through the air... but who would of thought Megatron could shoot organics from his cannon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranch Cannon

**Author's Note:**

> An idea my brother an I came up with... we talk about random stuff, and somehow, pigs ganging up on and eating Velociraptors turned into Megatron shooting barn animals from his cannon... think it had to do with the idea of Megatron tap dancing. Don't ask... anyways, hope you enjoy the story.

Megatron stood glaring at Optimus and his team of Autobots, his stance indication his was clearly ready for a fight. Behind Megatron stood his SIC, Starscream, and several vehicons. Each of the Autobots glared at the Decepticon warlord with hate and resentment. Well, accept Optimus. Optimus gazed at Megatron with sadness and resigned acceptance. Raising his cannon, Megatron pointed it at the Autobot leader.

"It ends here Optimus."

Optimus narrowed his optics.

"In the end, one stall stand…" Optimus said.

"And one shall fall. You, Optimus Prime!" Megatron finished before firing his canon at Optimus. Only… his normal blast didn't come. Instead, something pig flew past Optimus's head as he dodged. Optimus shuttered his optics as he heard a squealing sound fly past his head and he looked at what had flown by him to see a chubby pink organic flying through the air as it squealed, tiny legs flailing around. Shuttering his optics in confusion, Opitmus looked back at Megatron, who was looking at his cannon in bewilderment. Shaking his helm, Megatron fired at Optimus again, only for a deep lowing to sound as a black and white organic was sent flying through the air almost lazily. Optimus once again dodged the creature, looking at Megatron with an arched optic ridge. Megatron had a look of contemptment in his optics, and he smacked his cannon.

"Blasted thing! What's wrong with it?"

When Megatron smacked his cannon, it fired again, this time a clucking sound came from the white organic that flew through the air, frantically flapping its useless wings. By now Optimus had a look of amusement shining in his optics as he looked at Megatron and the rest of the Autobots were trying their best not to laugh. Starscream didn't seem to have the same reservations and was rolling around on the ground laughing at his leader and the vehicons looked caught between laughing and shocked. Megatron himself was glaring at his cannon with utter contempt as he gave it another smack and a yowl came from it as a black colored organic was shot from it and it went flying off as it flailed its little legs around uselessly. Megatron just managed to catch Starscream saying something about 'letting Knock Out experiment with the cannon' and he turned to face his SIC with fury on his faceplates. Without thinking, he raised his misoperational cannon and fired it at Starscream. A scream echoed in his audios, and it wasn't Starscream's. Shuttering his optics, he grinned as he saw the femme human that the Autobots had taken as a pet flying through the air.

"Miko!"

Megatron turned as he heard the Wrecker shout and moved out of the way as the Optimus ran passed him in an attempt to catch the femme. He was surprised when Optimus actually managed to and Bulkhead gave a sigh of relief before turning to look at Megatron with utter fury on his faceplates.

"Any last words before I replace your helm with my wreaking ball Megatron?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it up to your imagination on whether or not Megatron got his head replaced...


End file.
